Porque la vida sigue
by EarisuStrife
Summary: Tifa sabe que Cloud vive del recuerdo de Aeris y eso la mata por dentro. Pero llega un momento en que una debe decir adiós al pasado y seguir con la vida, porque ésta sigue adelante...


_Porque la vida sigue_

Su cuerpo temblaba , sus piernas flaqueaban…sin poder remediarlo, la chica calló al suelo pero eso no le importó, no, no era eso lo que le importaba…la joven refugió su rostro entre sus manos, haciéndose un ovillo, un ovillo al que le hubiera gustado desaparecer de la faz de la tierra y no sentir esa amargura que la consumía. Sentada en el suelo, permaneció en esa posición durante mucho , mucho tiempo, no quería volver a levantarse, tener que volver a la realidad…las lágrimas resbalaban lentamente por sus mejillas, lágrimas ardientes , que provenían de lo más profundo de su alma…al recordarle a él…al recordar cómo la había tratado, cómo la había abofeteado…

**Flashback:**

_¡ Cloud...espera….yo no quería…yo no…- la chica murmuraba casi en un susurro, su mano frotándose la mejilla herida._

_Cloud no se dio media vuelta, siguió caminando , Tifa sabía que en esos momentos no sentía cariño hacia ella._

_Está muerta Tifa…muerta…y nada de lo que digas hará que vuelva a la vida..¿ no lo entiendes? Cuando ella murió , una parte de mi se fue a la tumba también…_

_Tifa no dijo nada, no replicó, le observó mientras él se dirigía a paso lento a su habitación y cerraba la puerta de un portazo. Tifa permaneció inmóvil unos segundos y luego, se dejó caer al suelo._

y ahora allí se encontraba, lamentándose, sintiéndose la persona más desgraciada del mundo…intentó dejar de llorar y prestó atención; nada. Ni un ruido, todo estaba en silencio en la habitación de Cloud. La joven suspiró, las lágrimas seguían resbalando por sus mejillas pero ahora Tifa ya no lloraba como antes…no…ahora lloraba resignada… dejó escapar un sonido parecido a una risa, una risa llena de tristeza…había estado siempre enamorada de él, durante años, y aún seguía estándolo. Y nunca se lo había dicho, nunca había tenido el valor de confesarle lo que sentía..había esperado demasiado, había dejado que trascurriera el tiempo…y entonces fue cuando apareció otra chica que había conseguido enamorar a Cloud.

Había esperado demasiado, si, pero no podía odiarle, no le odiaba…y ahora era demasiado tarde…ya no había nada que pudiera hacer, él quería a otra…

Tifa se incorporó con dificultad, su llanto se había apaciguado pero sus ojos mostraban tristeza y dolor…suspirando, observó sin fuerzas la puerta de la habitación de Cloud: seguía cerrada y no se oía ningún ruido. Armándose de valor, se dirigió a la puerta y extendió su mano hasta tocarla con suavidad, pasando sus delicadas manos por la madera de la puerta, imaginando que se trataba del rostro de Cloud. Sus ojos ya no lloraban, ahora era tan solo su alma quien continuaba dolida…la chica retiró su mano de la puerta.

Dio media vuelta y abandonó la estancia.

Cloud escuchó con atención , había oido el suave sollozo de la chica tras la puerta, incluso ahora se preguntaba si continuaba estándo allí…tampoco le importaba…nada le importaba realmente…su corazón estaba tan dolido por la pérdida de Aeris que ni siquiera había sentido nada cuando había abofeteado a su amiga de la infancia..había visto su rostro, su expresión…y no había sentido arrepentimiento.

No había sentido…lo único en lo que podía pensar era en ella. Su pelo, su voz, su risa...y la manera en que había caido en sus brazos cuando Sefirot la había asesinado.

En aquel momento lo único en lo que pensaba, lo único que le importaba era la venganza. Pero una vez derrotado Sefirot, ya nada importaba. Nada. Se había dado cuenta que las cosas habían cambiado, que nada iva a volver a se lo que era…no había querido abofetearla, simplemente, ella no entendía que él no volvería a ser el Cloud Strife de siempre…y eso le había enfurecido…

Nada podría reemplazarla a ella…nada ni nadie…

Había escuchado una risa…¿ Tifa? No podía ser ella…era una risa llena de tristeza, amarga y dulce a la vez…un sentimiento de arrepentimiento le invadió, pero se esfumó rápidamente, al igual que todas sus otras emociones.

De pronto la risa se había terminado, Cloud sabía que Tifa estaba allí, cerca de él..¿ debía abrir la puerta , ir en su busca y pedirla perdón?

Pero su corazón helado, gélido como el hielo no se lo permitió. Ella sola era quien debía entender que las cosas no volverían a ser las mismas, que nadie ocuparía nunca el puesto de Aeris…

El chico cerró los ojos e ignoró la amarga risa de Tifa que aún resonaba en sus oidos.

Y tras unos instantes, consigió olvidarse de todo , cayendo en un profundo sueño.

No había nadie cuando se fue. Nadie que intentase convencerla que se quedara, nadie que la asegurase que todo saldría bien…durante unos instantes había tenido la esperanza que Cloud estaría despierto, que iba abrir la puerta e impedir su partida pero…no lo estaba.

Se había detenido detrás de la puerta de su habitación, y había escuchado su respiración al dormir…la chica sonrió débilmente imaginando el rostro dormido de Cloud, sabiendo que era ese el único momento del dia en que toda la amargura desaparecía del corazón del chico y volvia a surgir en él la inocencia de antes…

Suspirando, mochila al hombro, Tifa abandonó la casa en mitad de la noche y se giró una vez más, despidíendose de lo que dejaba atrás. Después siguió su camino y no volvió a mirar atrás ni una sola vez.

Encontraría su nota, pensó ella; si se molestaba en bajar las escaleras y mirar en la cocina. Quizás se preocupase, quizás se sintiese culpable...o quizás no le afectara en absoluto. Al pensar esto último, sintió que sus ojos volvian a arder por lo que apartó esos pensamientos de su mente.

La vida sigue…y en la vida de Cloud ya no estaría ella..en el pasado lo estuvo pero eso era pasado..demasiado tarde para lamentarse ahora..

La chica prosigió su camino, las estrellas la guiaban,.. estrellas...al igual que su promesa...volvió a apartar ese recuerdo doloroso..

La vida sigue…ya era hora que ella siguiera con la suya y dejase a Cloud proseguir su vida también , pues, como él dijo, no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes.

Suspiró suavemente, tristemente, y prosiguió su camino sin mirar a otro sitio que no fuera hacia delante , dejando todo lo que había sido querido para ella atrás...especialmente al hombre al que amaba.

--fin—

Daga15


End file.
